someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Town
Ghost Town : : The story you are about to read is true, the events of this story are not exaggerated in any way, and happened to me and my four closest friends. My name is Thomas Dunman, my friends names are Alex Matthews, Johnathan Hill, Adam Smith, and Joe Erwin. Me and my friends were taking a road trip to Mississippi, that's were my Mom and Dad live, and I hadn't seen them in a long time. It was Johnathan's turn to drive, and it was about, one thirty in the after noon, and we were all starving, so we stopped at a small diner called "The Pitt Stop". Despite the bad name we stopped, and the food was great, I still after 2 years, can remember what I ordered, a double patty cheese burger, smothered in sauteed mushrooms and onions, and homemade nacho cheese sauce. That was the best damn burger I have ever had, I still remember that, like it was yesterday. Joe said wile taking bite out of his chicken sandwich, "Wile we are here in the grand old state of Mississippi, we need to go to Natchez National Historical Park." Joe was a total history geek. Johnathan then replied "Why so we can all die of boredom?" Joe spouted back "Fuck you man!" we all shared a laugh, and then focused on eating our food, and getting back on the road. : After we all finished eating, we jumped back into my car and sped off. I fell asleep shortly after we left the the diner. I woke up to the sound of one of the car doors slamming shut. Johnathan had stopped at a gas station to take a piss,and now that I was awake, I realized my bladder was about to explode, so I sprinted to the bathroom. When I entered the room, Johnathan was washing his hands. As I ran to the urinal, barely making it in time, Johnathan asked if I wanted to go to Natchez for Joe, I said yeah, that I did. He sighed and said whatever and left. when I got back to the car Adam was in the drivers seat, it was his turn to drive. So I got back in, grabbed a beer, drank it, and before I new it I was back in dream land. : I was awakened by a big bump in the road, so big in fact, that the top of my head slammed into the roof of the car. I shouted at Adam "What the fuck are you doing!?" He laughed and answered "Oh, just a little off road fun." I was pissed, I thought he was gonna ruin my car, I shouted in reply "You idiot, this car was not made for off road use, you dumb ass! Your gonna wreck my car!" He turned around, a huge shit eating grin on his lips, "No, no, I'm a fantastic driver! Hahaha." now laughing myself, I shouted back in fake anger, "I'm gonna kick your ass when we stop!" Joe then sarcastically said, "Oh my God, I bet Adam is about to die of fright. Aren't you Adam?" Laughing he replied, "Oh yeah, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack any second now!" We weir all laughing at this point, even me, despite the fact that the top off my head was throbbing, and my car was being destroyed around me, I thought, what the hell, it's a piece of shit anyway. : About an hour later we were still on this back road, and about a mile down the road, which was straight as an arrow, we could see an old sign, and the outlines of buildings. As we got closer we could read the sign. "Welcome to Hatchwood" As we pulled into town, we saw it was of a 20's or 30's motif, and every one walking in the street was wearing clothes to match. We figured it was one of those towns, were they pretend it's a different time, for the tourists. But then I thought, what tourists would they be getting down here, a chill down my spine at that thought. Joe was about to cum in his pants, being the history geek he is, he jumped up in his seat like an excited child, and said "We have to stop!" Adam answered sarcastically "Well...... we don't have to stop, we could stop, but we don't absolutely have to stop." a scowl came across Jose face and he replied with a "Shut the hell up man!" Adam laughed and said "Woe man, is it your time of the month or something?" And I chuckled and chimed in "Must be, with that reaction. Why don't we stop, this place is pretty cool." "Ok, if you say so boss." replied Adam as he pulled over. When we exited the car a man in a an old 20's or 30's style suit, came up to us. I remember he was wearing an old bowler hat, a suit jacket, a vest under that, a white shirt under that, a bow tie , trousers, and very shiny shoes. He was an odd looking man with a Muttonstache, thick eye brows, and a very kind smile, he was very skinny as well. "Hello there." He called out, "What brings you around these parts?" I answered, "Oh nothing really, just out for a drive." His smile grew, "Hahaha. just out sight see are ya? Well can't say as I blame ya, it's a marvelous day, wouldn't you agree?" I smiled, "Sure is." He extended his hand, I shook it. "The name's Wade, Thomas Wade." I laughed at the fact that his name was Thomas, the same as mine. "My name is also Thomas, Thomas Dunman." His smile brightened, "What a coincidence, and you fine fellows are?" He went around and shook each of there hands, as they told him there names. "Well it's truly a pleasure to meet y'all." There was a genuine sense of sincerity in his voice. "Would you by chance like to get something to drink, whiskey, I hope." He said with a smile. "Hell yeah!" Johnathan blurted out for all the people in town to hear. The rest of us answered with a yeah why not. "Excellent, right this way gentleman." as we followed Thomas to the bar, out of nowhere a cold, wrenching feeling formed in my gut, but I blew it off as an upset stomach, and continued on to the bar. : On the way to the bar, I couldn't help but stare in amazement at the beauty of this town, you just don't see stuff like that town anymore. Thomas walked through old style swinging doors then held one open for us. There was an older man behind the bar, he turned and looked at us, and smiled. "Have a seat boys, It's a pleasure to meet ya." I was shocked at how nice everyone was. We took a seat at the bar, and the older man spoke again, "What ya boys having? The names Hudson." Thomas immediately answered, "Whiskey all the way around, ain't that right boys?" Again Johnathan answered with a, hell yeah, and again my stomach turned and went cold. Hudson poured us each a shot, and we all kicked em back. That was some damn good whiskey. It was about six thirty when we left the bar, we had sat around for about two and a half hours, just drinking and shearing stories. It was getting dark when we left the bar, so we asked Thomas if there was a place were we could spend the night, he showed us to the towns motel. We thanked him and went in, there was an elderly woman behind the counter, by the name of Janis, we asked for rooms, we ended up getting three rooms that each held two people. Johnathan got a room to him self, the son of a bitch. We all went straight to our rooms, and promptly went to sleep. I woke up at seven twenty-five in the morning. Adam my room mate was already up, "Good morning, my old boy. Splendid morning is it not?" I smiled and said "Oh no, I think Thomas Wade has rubbed off on you." He laughed, "That guy was funny, they really get into character around here. I mean no WiFi, no TV, just these old radios. They really take this place seriously." I chuckled, "That they do, that they do." after a couple of minutes we went to get the others, We knocked on Joe and Alex'es door. Alex answered the door, "Whats up guys, hell of a night wasn't it?" We both answered, "Yep it was. You guys ready to get out of here?" Alex answered for both of them with a yes. : We all went to get Johnathan together, his door was cracked open, the drunk idiot didn't even close his door all the way last night. Right before we swung the door open, that cold squirming feeling in my stomach came back. When the door opened, we saw that Johnathan wasn't there.The covers were all disheveled as was his pillow. Joe sighed and said, "That asshole did't even make his bed. Johnathan! Where are you you dumb ass!" Alex answered by saying he probably went back to the bar. So we all went down stairs, as we started for the front door we saw that the car was gone. I shouted out "Where the hell is my car!" Janis answered me, "Oh, your friend came down early this morning, he said he had to run back to the service station to get gas, and that he would be back soon." We all looked at her stunned for a second, then we all cursed him under our breath. We went back up to my room and sat on the beds and talked. "What the hell was that asshole thinking!?" Joe shouted, Alex answered, "He wasn't, you have to have a brain to think." We all laughed, then I chimed in, "Well don't be to hard on him yet, he's never gonna hear the end of this when he gets back." Adam cut in, " You got that right." I continued, "But until then, what do you guys want to do?" We all looked at each other and all at the same time said, "Bar." : When we came back down stairs, Janis was gone. The streets were that of a ghost town. We walked into the bar, nothing, nobody was there. We sat down at the bar, "Hudson!" I called out, no answer. Then a church bell rang out through the air. I ran outside, everyone was coming out of the church, then I saw Thomas, and Hudson. I smiled and ran up to them. "Good morning!" I shouted, "Well good morning to you as well Thomas, good to see again, I had feared you would have left this morning without saying goodbye." I laughed dryly, "Well I would have if not for my friend taking the car before we got up, to go get gas." He smiled, there was something about this smile, like he knew something I didn't. "Well I'm glad he did leave you then, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to...." he was saying this right as we entered the bar, he saw Alex about to open a door right next to the bar, and he yelled in voice that was, in a word sinister, "NOOOOO!! DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!!!" We all jumped, and looked at him shocked. His face was contorted in anger, then he laughed, and tried to play it off. But I looked him right in the eye and Said, "What the fuck was that man!?" He frowned, "Now, now, there is no need to use that kind of language, mister Thomas. You don't want to start something you can't finish." The tone in his voice unnerved me, but never the less I stepped right up to him, looking him square in the eyes and said in the toughest sounding voice I could muster, "Fuck you. You don't talk to my friends like that." He sighed and looked at the floor, then he grabbed me by the collar and threw me to the ground, then he said "You'll pay for speaking to me like that, but not yet." I got up, pride broken, and we all went back to the motel, as we walked there everyone watched us, I could feel there eyes following my every move. : When we got back to my room Alex freaked, "We need to get the fuck, out of here, these people are fucked in the head, I say we walk out of here, down the road until we run into Jonathan, and then we turn that car around and drive as far as possible away from this town!" I hung my head, "We can't do that." Alex cut in, "Why the fuck not!?" I sighed, "Because we won't run into Johnathan, he never left to go get gas, they took him, I should have known. This morning when I tolled Thomas Johnathan had left to get gas, he smile, but not just any smile, the kind of smile you get when you know something the other person doesn't know." They all looked at me like I was crazy, but one by one I could see them realize that I was right. Adam broke down, "Ah man, this shit only happens in the movies man, this can't be happening!" He began to cry, Joe went over and sat next to him, trying to console him, "So, what do we do?" Alex asked, looking right at me, a look of complete trust in his eyes. "We wait here till dark, then I'm going into the bar, and into that room that Thomas didn't want you going into. I think that's where there holding Johnathan. Then once I get him, we'll all walk out of here, its gonna take a wile, we're about twenty miles away from the road, but we don't have any other choice." They all nodded in approval of my plan. : It felt like forever before the sun went down, but it finally did. I went down stairs slowly, Janis wasn't there so I rushed out the door and over to the bar. I went in quietly, and over to the door. I tried to open it but it was locked, and sense I didn't know how to pick a lock, I kicked the door, it didn't give, I cursed, and kicked it again. The door flew open, It was pitch black in the room, I felt on ether side of the doorway, looking for a light switch. I found one and flipped it. The light flooded the room, and I fell to my knees, the tears flowed from my eyes like rivers in a monsoon, for beyond the threshold of the door, hung the decapitated, mutilated corpse of Johnathan. I cried uncontrollably for a minute or two, I then climbed to my feet, and turned around. There was Hudson, staring at me then he spoke, "You shouldn't be in there son, ya weren't meant to see that. Now come here, have a drink." Then he smiled at me, I screamed a scream of anger and hate, then I charged. I tackled him out the door into the street, I got on top of him and grabbed a nearby rock, and proceeded to bash his head in with it, with each hit I could hear his skull crunch. I pummeled his head until it was nothing but strips of flesh, fragments of skull, and clumps of brain. : I ran upstairs to my room, ran inside and yelled, "We have to get the fuck out of this place, now!!" They looked at me in horror, I was drenched in Hudson's blood. "What the fuck happened to you, are you ok!?" I answered him slightly annoyed, "Yeah, I'm fine, now lets get the fuck out of here!" So we ran down stairs,and out the front door. Everyone in town was standing around the front door, blocking any chance of escape, everyone, including Hudson. But, but how could that be, I had just smashed his head in not three minutes ago. We all turned around and ran behind the counter, and through the office, we climbed out the office window. We began running towards the edge of town, in the opposite direction of were we came into town. But they just stepped out from behind the buildings, right in front of us. How!? How the fuck, could they do that, how is that possible. We turned, and ran toward the church, but Joe wasn't fast enough, they cut him down. I didn't have time to mourn for him then. As we were running up the steps, I heard Thomas "I told you you would pay." I turned around to see him hurl a knife at us. The blade sunk deep into Adams back, and he flew against the door. Me and Alex ran and opened the door, then pulled Adam inside slamming the door behind us. I sat down against the door wile Alex locked it, I cradled Adams head in my hands, he was still breathing but only just. Then I felt it, I felt him slip away. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried, I cried for Johnathan, for Joe, and for Adam. Alex ran up and put his hands on my shoulders, and said with tears in his eyes, "Man, I love you like a brother, just like I loved Johnathan, Joe, and Adam. And I know that's how you loved them to. But they are gone, there is nothing we can do about that. We can mourn them later, but now, now we have to get out of here. For them, we have to get out of here, and get the police, and make sure these motherfuckers pay for what they did, ok." I looked at him and nodded. : After Alex helped me to my feet we ran for the bell tower, on the way there, we past Johnathan's head, it was in the middle of a pentagram, surrounded by candles. As we climbed the bell tower, we could hear them ramming the door, we didn't have much time, the door sounded like it was about to give. When we got to the top of the tower, we saw there was only about a five foot drop to the roof below. So we jumped. Alex twisted his ankle on the landing, but was ok. We dropped off the roof, and made a Beeline for the woods. I don't know how we did it, but we ran all night, until we made it to the road and collapsed . As luck would have it, a Police car was just passing by, he saw us and stopped. After we told him what happened, he radioed for backup. When his backup got there, we started back to Hatchwood, eager to see justice done, but when we got there, there was nothing. No sign, no town, just the decades old ruins of a town. After many years of research, I discovered that there was, a town named Hatchwood, founded in 1901 by a cannibalistic, satanic cult. Throughout the year anyone who stopped there would be killed eaten, or offered to the Devil. In 1926, after they were found out, a mob chased the whole town into the church and burnt it down around them, along with the rest of the town. The leader of the cult at that time was none other, than Thomas Aaron Wade. : : by HELLOO227 '' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life